


Panem High

by the_shortest_stack



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_shortest_stack/pseuds/the_shortest_stack
Summary: -The Hunger Games and Snow's BS does not exist in this AU-
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 2





	Panem High

**Katniss Everdeen Perspective:**

I watched the clock tick slowly, waiting for class to begin, tapping my pencil on the notebook in anticipation. Students were already seated, either chatting or on their phone. There is no in-between. Miss Trinket soon sashayed in, sporting a cerulean dress with puffy sleeves. Her hair was in her usual bunch of curls and her face was caked with makeup. "Good morning, class." Miss Trinket chirped happily. No one replied and she sighed. "Get out your notebooks, we will be writing a short story. It could be anything, fantasy or horror. Sci-fi or romance. You may start...now!" 

There were sounds of pages flipping and pencils scratching against paper. My pencil moved rapidly as I wrote a story about a girl from a city in the city of Panem (a country I made based off of this school) volunteer in her sister's place for a deadly sport known as the Hunger Games. I named the girl Suzanne, I thought it fit. Anyway, since the assignment was to write a short story, I couldnt be too detailed or else it would be several pages long.

Thirty minutes passed and I finished writing. I decided to title it the 'Hunger Games' since that was what it was about. "Alright, pencils down. Hand me your notebooks and I will grade them." Miss Trinket said. I was the first one to hand her my notebook and she smiled sweetly, putting it aside. After the whole entire ordeal was done, Miss Trinket dismisssed us for lunch.

* * *

I darted toward the cafeteria, careful not to bump into anyone. The cafeteria was relatively big and had lots of windows. There were rows of tables with the word _PH_ engraved on the side. The line for lunch wasn't lengthy today, _surprisingly_. I greeted the Lunch Ladies politely and grabbed a blue lunchtray. The selection was decent, sandwiches and fruit with cartons of milk. After I payed for my lunch, I slid into the next available table. 

"Hi...can I sit here?" A boy with blond hair asked. I nodded and he sat right next to me. "I'm Peeta Mellark, you?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first story, Panem High! I do apologize if the first chapter was a bit short, still trying to adjust to Archive of Our Own. More updates yet to come! :) - The_shortest_stack


End file.
